The present embodiments relate generally to printing systems and in particular to printing systems that can be used to print to apparel.
Printing systems may utilize various components such as a printing device. The printing device can include one or more print heads, as well as ink cartridges to supply ink to the print heads. The printing device can also include a housing for holding and supporting the print heads and ink cartridges. Additionally, some printing systems include a user interface in the form of buttons, a display and/or a touch screen.